Monday Night Drive
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: On the way to another RAW show, The Miz and John Morrison text each other from different cars. They both feel that splitting up may have been a great mistake. slash ONE-SHOT


**Several months after Mike and John had gone their separate ways, in and out of the ring, things didn't seem to feel right any more. Although John had gotten back together with Melina, he just felt an emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't eat, he couldn't think straight and Matt Hardy was a great tag team partner, but it just wasn't the same as teaming with Mike. At night, John would roll over onto his back and stare at the ceiling, thinking about all of the good and bad times he had with his ex. He laid there and let the tears slowly roll down his face. The tears rolled down slowly, the same tears that flood his soul.**

**For Mike, he tried to drink until he forgot everything, every memory he had created with John. Those perfect abs, those beautiful eyes, and that dazzling smile, and also that warm and electric sensation he felt whenever they would kiss or make love. He longed for that feeling again. It seemed that even the Miz longed for that fiery passion once more. Miz hadn't taken control of Mike's body since Mike and John had broken up. However, no matter how much he drank, no matter how hard he tried to forget, he couldn't. Somehow John's cheerful laugh would sneak back into his thoughts.**

**At work, in the halls, and in the locker room they avoided looking at each other as much as possible. They never even uttered a word. They didn't drive together any more. The days of singing oldies out of key behind the steering wheel were long gone. John managed to get a ride from Matt and Jeff Hardy as Mike continued driving alone in the soft sound of radio static.**

**One day, as they were heading for a show in Los Angeles, the boys were both stuck in traffic. Mike took his hands off the wheel, seeing as he wasn't going to be moving for a while and rested against the window.**

**John in the Hardy Boyz car sighed as he saw the crowd of cars around them. As he leaned against the window, he saw several rows of cars over, Mike was stuck in his own car.**

"**Aw, dammit!" Matt yelled hitting the steering wheel. "They're saying we won't start moving for another two hours!"**

"**It's okay, Matt." Jeff replied trying to calm down his older brother. "We'll make it to the show no problem. We just won't get there super early." he reassured. Matt sighed.**

"**You're right, man." Matt turned around. "You doin alright, John?" he asked making sure their passenger was entertained.**

"**Yeah, yeah. I'm alright." John replied. He looked back out at Mike and pulled out his cell phone from his bag. He flipped open the screen and opened the messages icon. He created a new message and quickly sent it.**

**Suddenly, Mike jumped at the startling vibrating noise from his cell phone. He casually picked it up and saw that he had one new message…from John. Curiously, he opened it and read,**

'**Traffic sucks, huh?'**

**He gave a side smile as he typed back.**

**From the Hardy's car, John felt his phone vibrate in his hand and was glad to see that Mike had actually replied back to him.**

'**Yea, it does…' the text read.**

'**Hey Mike?' John sent.**

'**Yea?'**

'**Whachya doin?'**

'**Nothin. Sittin…you?'**

'**Sittin…'**

**Then the texts stopped and it got quiet. Finally John sent Mike another text.**

'**Mike?'**

'**Yea?'**

'**Miss you.'**

**Mike smiled and nodded trying not to let tears escape from his eyes. The last thing he needed was to burst into tears behind the wheel of his car in the middle of two hour traffic. He quickly sent back.**

'…**you too.'**

**John let a single tear fall down his face, but swiftly wiped it away in hopes that neither Matt nor Jeff would notice. Click, clack, click, clack went the keys on his phone as he typed and sent the next message.**

'**What happened to us, Mike?'**

'**IDK. Melina broke up with Batista to be with you…you wanted to try being with her again…'**

'…**But…my chest hurts without you…being with her…it's a mistake.'**

'**Really? I thought you would be happier with her. ?'**

'…**I did too, but I guess not…I really miss you, Mike.'**

'**You too.'**

**The texts stopped again, for a moment or two before Mike felt his cell phone vibrate again.**

'**Want to…try again?' John asked**

**Mike just stared blankly at his phone and closed it, once the traffic started moving. John took the question as a no. With a heavy heart he just sat back and watched as the lights of the other cars zipped on past. Finally, the Hardy Boyz car parked in the parking garage of the arena.**

"**Told you we'd get here on time!" Jeff said patting Matt on the back.**

"**Fine, you were right." Matt said smiling pulling his bag out of the car. John got out, grabbing his own bag. He thanked the brothers for the ride and headed for the locker room. Suddenly, he saw Mike standing by the door smiling. John looked at him quizzically. What was he so damn happy about, he wondered? Just then, John's phone vibrated alerting him he had one new message. He flipped it open and saw that the new text was from Mike. The message read,**

'…**of course.' John's face lit up and he looked back at Mike. Mike put his phone in his pocket and held his arms open. John dropped his bag and raced to Mike's open arms. He tightly wrapped his arms around his shoulders as the force of John's collision forced Mike to spin a little. Soon, they were eye to eye and they met in a deep and passionate kiss.**


End file.
